escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection
The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection (La Teoría Genética de la Selección Natural en español) es un libro de Ronald Fisher lo cual combina las leyes de Mendel con la teoría de la selección natural de Charles Darwin,http://www.genetics.org/content/154/4/1419.full The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection y Fisher fue el primero a proponer que «el mendelismo así valida el darwinismo»,The Structure of Evolutionary Theory (2002) por Stephen Jay Gould, Capitulo 7, sección tituladan "Synthesis as Restriction" Gould cita a Fisher “The whole group of theories which ascribe to hypothetical physiological mechanisms, controlling the occurrence of mutations, a power of directing the course of evolution, must be set aside, once the blending theory of inheritance is abandoned. The sole surviving theory is that of Natural Selection” The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection (1930, p. 20) y dijo en cuanto a las mutaciones que «La gran mayoría de mutaciones grandes son mortíferos; mutaciones pequeñas son más frecuentes y tiene más probabilidades de ser útiles», así refutando la ortogénesis.The Structure of Evolutionary Theory (2002) por Stephen Jay Gould, Chapter 7, section "Synthesis as Restriction" la cita en el texto dice en el inglés original "The vast majority of large mutations are deleterious; small mutations are both far more frequent and more likely to be useful". Gould cita Fisher de nuevo “For mutations to dominate the trend of evolution it is thus necessary to postulate mutation rates immensely greater than those which are known to occur, and of an order of magnitude which, in general, would be incompatible with particulate inheritance” The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection (1930, p. 20) Publicado por primera vez en 1930 por Clarendon Press, es uno de los libros más importantes de la síntesis evolutiva moderna y ayudó en definir la genética de poblaciones. Se cita mucho en los libros de la biología, y resume muchos conceptos que en la actualidad todavía se consideran importantes, como Fisherian runaway, Principio de Fisher, el valor reproductivo, el teorema fundamental de la selección natural, el modelo geométrico de Fisher, y la evolución de la dominación. Contenido En el prólogo, Fisher considera algunos puntos generales, y que es necesario tener una comprensión de la selección natural como distinta que la evolución. Las avances recientes en el campo de aquel tiempo (véase historia de la genética) hizo el libro posible. En el capítulo uno considera la naturaleza de la herencia, rechaza la idea de la herencia mezclada y sostiene a favor de la herencia partícula. En el capítulo dos, introdujo el teorema de Fisher de la selección natural. En el tercer capítulo se considera la dominación genética, la cual Fisher creyó influenciada fuertemente por modificadores. Otros capítulos resumen la inversión parental, el modelo geométrico de Fisher, que relata como mutaciones espontáneas afecten la aptitud biológica, el Principio de Fisher, lo cual explica la razón de porque el ratio de sexo entre machos y hembras se queda casi sin excepción al 1:1, y el valor reproductivo, lo cual examina el demográfico de tener niñas. Con su conocimiento de la estadística, el Fisherian runaway, lo cual explora como la selección sexual puede conducir a un circuito de realimentación positiva («runaway» es el inglés por huir rápido fuera de control), y que produce rasgos como el plumaje del pavo real. También escribió sobre la evolución de la dominación, la cual explora la dominación genética. Los últimos cinco capítulos (8-12) incluyen los puntos de vista de Fisher sobre la eugenesia. Ediciones Una segunda edición en inglés con unos pocos cambios se publicó en 1958. En 1999, una tercera edición fue publicada por Henry Bennet en inglés (ISBN 0-19-850440-3), con el texto original de las alteraciones y anotado con notas de 1958, las cuales fueron omitidas de la edición de 1958 por accidente. Capítulos Contiene los siguientes capítulos: #La Naturaleza de la Herencia (The Nature of Inheritance) #El Teorema Fundamental de la Selección Natural (The Fundamental Theorem of Natural Selection) #La Evolución de la Dominación (The Evolution of Dominance) #Variaciones como determinadas por Mutación y Variaciones (Variation as determined by Mutation and Selection) #Variación etc (Variation etc) #Reproducción Sexual y Selección Sexual (Sexual Reproduction and Sexual Selection) #Mimetismo (Mimicry) #Hombre y Sociedad (Man and Society #La Herencia de la Fertilidad Humana (The Inheritance of Human Fertility) #Reproducción en relación con clase social (Reproduction in Relation to Social Class) # Selección Social de la Fertilidad (Social Selection of Fertility) #Condiciones de Civilización Permanente (Conditions of Permanent Civilization) Reseñas Sewall Wright, quién tenía muchos desacuerdos con Fisher, después de reseñar el libro, escribió «que es cierto que vaya a tomar rango como una de las contribuciones mayores a la teoría de la evolución».Wright, S., 1930 The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection: a review. J. Hered. 21:340-356. J.B.S. Haldane lo describió como «brillante».Haldane, J.B.S., 1932 The Causes of Evolution. Longman Green, London. Sin embargo, Reginald Punnett fue negativo.Punnett, R.C. 1930, A review of The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection, Nature 126: 595-7' El libro fue en gran parte ignorada por 40 años, mientras el teorema de Fisher de la selección natural fue malentendido. La obra tuvo gran efecto en W.D. Hamilton, quién lo descubrió mientras él pasaba los años de la carrera en la Universidad de CambridgeGrafen, A. 2004. 'William Donald Hamilton’. Biographical Memoirs of Fellows of the Royal Society, 50, 109-132 y escribió por la parte atrás de la edición de 1999: La publicación de la edición de 1999 renovó interés en la obra, con reseñas de Laurence Cook («Este es quizás el libro más importante sobre la genética evolutiva escrito de todos los tiempos»),Cook, L. 2000 Book reviews. The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection — A Complete Variorum Edition. R. A. Fisher (edited by Henry Bennett). Heredity 84 (3) , 390–39 Brian Charlesworth,Charlesworth, B. 2000 The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection. A Complete Variorum Edition. By R. A. Fisher (edited with foreword and notes by J. H. Bennett). Oxford University Press. 1999. ISBN 0-19-850440-3. xxi+318 pages. Genetics Research 75: 369-373 Jim CrowCrow, J.F. 2000 Second only to Darwin - The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection. A Complete Variorum Edition by R.A. Fisher Trends in Ecology and Evolution, Volume 15, Number 5, 1 May 2000 , pp. 213-214(2) y A.W.F. EdwardsEdwards, A.W.F. 2000 The Genetical Theory of Natural Selection Genetics, Vol. 154, 1419-1426, April 2000 Referencias Categoría:Libros sobre evolución